Ajax: A Tale of Wings and Wonder
by animemorgan
Summary: Hiya, everyone - this is a story of a girl who is an Ajax, which means that she has large wings, unnaturally colored eyes, and bangs that do not match the color of her other hair. Also, I don't know when I'll be updating next. It kinda depends on how popular this gets! So a comment and a like would help me out a lot! By the way, sorry this bit is so short. This is a prologue! :3


Sunlight poured through my window, giving my room a glowing complexion. "Blech...", I muttered as I rolled over, seeking the comfort of my pillow which had apparently been cast aside while I slept. I could have sworn I had closed those stupid curtains! Whatever. It was a Monday...again. Gotta love it. I've been thinking about getting together a petition on increasing the number of weekend days. Cause I'm sure that just about everyone would sign it! It seems as if right when Friday rolls along, just when you can taste the weekend, you blink, and...it's Monday again. I mean, seriously now, to me that's just like waving a chocolate bar in front of someone's face and telling them they can't have any. Really? Really?! So basically what I'm saying is that this is how my week goes: Moooooonday, Tuuuesday, Weeeednesday, Thuuursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Plus, every day is the same. There's nothing even remotely exciting that happens in my life. What a drag, right?

"Breakfast is ready!", my mother yelled from down the stairs. Rolling my violet eyes, I heaved my body into a sitting position and let my legs hang off the side of the bed. I then placed my elbows on my thighs and put my face in my hands. "Just another day in paradise.", he said to myself sarcastically with a dry laugh. Somehow I managed to get up and tie my raven colored hair into a ponytail. I then swooped my pure white bangs across my forehead and slipped off my sweatshirt. Sighing due to the image mirror, I slipped on some black yoga pants and attempted to put on my shirt, but to no avail. "Having a little trouble, Katrina?", my mother purred, suddenly standing directly behind me. "Mom!", I exclaimed with a startled flinch, "You scared me!" My mother simply smirked and chuckled while helping me slip my black, feathered wings into the slits in my band t-shirt. "You'd think a seventeen year old girl would be able to handle herself.", she joked before noticing my glum expression in the mirror. Her expression changing from a look of fun to that of worry. She looked into my eyes. "What's the matter, Kitty-Kat?", she asked.

For the second time that morning, I rolled my purple orbs and told her to not call me that childish name. Ignoring this comment, she asked, "Got a case of the Mondays, perhaps?" I simply nodded, then walked a few steps to be free of her grasp. Slipping my sweatshirt on to cover my wings, I grabbed my backpack and walked down the steps. 'I'm always like this, and yet she hardly ever notices.', I thought to myself while walking into the bathroom. After putting in my blue contacts (to hide my unusual violet eyes), I left the bathroom and sat at the dining room table. Quickly, so as to not miss the bus, I ate my breakfast then sat my plate in the sink. "Have a great day!", my mother exclaimed cheerily, but I pretended not to notice while walking out the front door. For a moment-just a moment-I simply stood in the light of my galaxy's three suns: Cara, Elanie, and Towren. Then I shifted my point of interest to the planet nearest to the one I live on: Titania. My father was up there somewhere. Living. Waiting. Hiding. I sighed once again; time for another day.

* * *

It was fifth period when it happened. I was taking notes with my hood up (to hide my unusual white bangs) when all of a sudden, the classroom phone rang. Considering the fact that the only calls we usually received were from the office are concerning early dismissals, the teacher simply stopped his lecture and answered the phone. "Hello?", Mr. Brenz uttered into the phone with his usual bored tone. You see, this particular teacher was known to not have any emotions (since he never showed any), so you can imagine how shocked I was when he looked directly at me and mouthed the words 'Office. Now!' with an extremely worried look on his face. Dumbfounded, it took me a minute to process what he'd just told me to do. Was it me or was he..._sweating_? As soon as I understood what I was to do, I stood up, and fast! A little too fast, actually...I ended up in a mangled heap on the floor. This earned a roar of laughter from everyone in the room (except Mr. Brenz, of course), to the point that everyone was laughing so hard that their clear, insect-like wings were shaking. Gathering my books, I stood back up with a sheepish smile and sped out of the room. What was in store for me at the office?

I opened the office door with a shaky hand and sweaty palms. "What can I help you with, dear?", the nice blonde woman sitting at the receptionist desk asked me. "I-I'm Katrina Anelio," I stuttered, "I was just called down here." The woman smiled. "Ah, Katrina. Your aunt is here to pick you up due to a family emergency. You may go to your locker and pack up your things, and quickly, I might add. She made it seem as if it was very important." All of the color instantly drained from my face. Why my aunt? Why hadn't my mother just come instead? My aunt was the only one who truly understood me. Why then, you might ask, was I so tense if I practically worshipped this relative? Well, it's because my mother had forbidden me from seeing her starting on my fifth birthday. Ever since that day, I've loathed my mother. How could she? My aunt had unnaturally colored eyes and bangs that didn't match her other hair, which I thought was so cool when I was little! At the time, I had pure black hair and green eyes, but around the time I turned six, my bangs turned white, and my eyes purple. "I'm just like Auntie Carrie!", I exclaimed the morning I woke up to find the changes. Unfortunately, the one thing my mother did when she saw my appearance was look at me with a terrified expression as she mouthed one word that has been been burning in my mind ever since: Ajax.


End file.
